This application is related to and claims priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-120263, incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing structure for sealing between a periphery of a glass lid and a roof opening portion of a sun roof of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
As illustrated in FIG. 1, an opening 10 is provided in a roof 12 of a motor vehicle, and a glass lid 14 is slidably or tiltably mounted on the roof 12 to open and close the opening 10. To seal between a periphery of the glass lid 14 and a roof opening portion around the opening 10 of the roof 12, a weather strip (not shown) is attached to the periphery of the glass lid 14.
FIG. 2 illustrates a typical example of conventional sealing structures. A frame member 16 composed of synthetic resin is attached to a periphery of the glass lid 14, and a weather strip 18 composed of rubber is attached to the frame member 16. The periphery of the glass lid 14 is fitted into a channel 20 having a U-shaped cross-section, which is formed in an inside surface of the frame member 16. The weather strip 18 has a base portion 22 and a seal wall 24 which defines a tubular seal portion with the base portion 22. The base portion 22 is fitted on a projection 26 formed in an outer periphery of the frame member 16 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,237).
The above-described conventional sealing structure, however, has the problem that a level difference (H) exists between an upper surface of the frame member 16 and an upper surface of the glass lid 14 to cause a discontinuity of surface around the glass lid 14, and a color difference also exists between the synthetic resin frame member 16 and the rubber weather strip 18 to cause a lack of unity in appearance around the glass lid 14.
The frame member 16 is composed of polyvinylchloride, for example, which exhibits comparatively good weather resistance among other synthetic resins. But, the weather resistance of polyvinylchloride is inferior to that of EPDM rubber which has been generally used as the material for weather strips. When the roof 12 is exposed to direct sunlight in summer or other hot seasons, the frame member 16 is gradually degraded due to high temperatures, and cracks are generated in the surface thereof.
In another conventional sealing structure, a frame member is attached to a periphery of a glass lid such that an upper surface thereof is flush with an upper surface of the glass lid (U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,779). This sealing structure, however, exhibits the problems such as the color difference between the frame member and the weather strip, and the degradation of the frame member due to exposure to high temperature sunlight.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sealing structure for sealing around a glass lid for a sun roof, which is free from the degradation of a synthetic resin frame member attached to a periphery of the glass lid, due to high temperature sunlight, and improves the external view of the sun roof around the glass lid.
In accordance with the present invention, the sealing structure for sealing between a periphery of a glass lid and a roof opening portion around an opening of a sun roof of a motor vehicle has a frame member composed of synthetic resin, which is attached to the periphery of the glass lid, and a weather strip composed of rubber, which is attached to an outer periphery of the frame member. The frame member is attached such that an upper surface thereof is positioned lower than an upper surface of the glass lid. The weather strip has a base portion to be secured to the outer periphery of the frame member, and a seal wall for defining a tubular seal portion with the base portion thereof, and coming into pressurized contact with the roof opening portion of the sun roof. The seal wall extends from an upper end of the base portion to cover the upper surface of the frame member, and an end of an extended seal wall abuts a periphery of the glass lid, and preferably abuts to be flush with the upper surface thereof.
With the present invention, the upper surface of the frame member of synthetic resin is covered with the extended seal wall of the weather strip, resulting in the problems such as the degradation of the frame member due to high temperature sunlight, and the color difference between the frame member and weather strip being solved. In addition, since the extended seal wall of the weather strip covers the upper surface of the frame member which is positioned lower than the upper surface of the glass lid, the upper surface of the seal wall can be made flush with the upper surface of the glass lid, resulting in the appearance around the glass lid being improved.
Other objects, features, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following description and the appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings, all of which form a part of this specification.